


Под личную ответственность

by miloserdie, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Degrading kink, Incest, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Selfown lvl: insanity, ну если это можно так назвать, экспозиция уровня б
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Каким-то образом Ликвид сумел создать себе среди остальных образ полной непредсказуемости. На самом деле, с ним было очень просто — Солидус всегда умел обращаться с детьми.
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Solidus Snake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты R - NC, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Под личную ответственность

THROUGHOUT HEAVEN AND EARTH

I ALONE AM THE HONORED ONE

——————

  
  


— Господин президент? — попытался привлечь его внимание секретарь.

Солидус кинул на него раздраженный взгляд, и тот тут же заткнулся на полуслове. В зале совещаний повисло тяжелое молчание. 

— Ну? — выжидающе поднял он брови.

Пауэлл и Ридж переглянулись, потом синхронно кинули взгляд к дальнему концу стола и тут же уткнулись в свои папки. Риджу определенно было что сказать, но он был достаточно благоразумен, чтобы подать свои возражения в виде личного обращения, не опускаясь до того, чтобы втягивать в личные дрязги Хоумленд. 

Комитет госбезопасности Солидус искренне презирал. Раздутый штат бесполезных бездельников, кишащий патриотскими шестерками. Если бы Ликвид сорвался и разбил одутловатое лицо Риджа о стол, он бы даже не сильно возражал. Возможно, вычел стоимость восстановления из его жалования — антиквариат стоил чертову тучу денег, и в случае столешницы, и в случае лица Риджа. 

К большой удаче, на сегодняшнем совещании не было ни Рамсфельда, ни Чейни — выслушивать  _ эту _ ссору у Солидуса не было никакого желания. Оба старых психопата велись на чушь, которую нес Ликвид, только так, выходя на все новые витки паранойи. В такие минуты Солидусу очень явственно не хватало Оцелота, хитрая старая лиса сидела под Кабулом и определенно злорадствовала, когда читала потом расшифровки стенографиста. То, что Оцелот шпионил за его совещаниями, он прекрасно знал, но конечно, не показывал виду. Так было гораздо удобнее организовывать собственную слежку. 

— Мы можем перенести обсуждение бюджета на эээ, — снова подал голос секретарь и снова осекся. 

Ликвид раздраженно выдохнул и закинул ноги на стол. На пыльных форменных берцах грязными бурыми каплями запеклась кровь. 

Прямая доставка новостей из Мосула, авиапочта, высокий приоритет. Он зашел так уверенно, потому что охрана даже пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы спросить у него хотя бы айди. Ликвид был уверен, что безмозглая нацгвардия его знает и боится — на самом деле Солидус дал четкие указания, когда, как и куда его можно пропускать.

Об этом Ликвиду знать было не обязательно. 

Солидус кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд, но тот только демонстративно завел глаза, вытащил нож и принялся чистить из-под ногтей траурную каемку грязи и крови. Ему было насрать на _ взгляды,  _ он даже не использовал это как повод зацепиться, хотя обычно ему и повода не нужно было, чтобы устроить очередное представление — судя по всему, сегодня он был в хорошем настроении. Да, Солидус уже читал отчеты, Ликвид, может, и приносил новости из первых рук, но вначале он получал новости о самом Ликвиде. Пригороды Фаллуджи подготовлены для взятия, Коалиция ссытся в штаны от счастья, пресс-релизы скоро будут готовы, Аз-Заракви таинственно пропал, судя по отчетам разведки — бежал из города. Судя по лицу Ликвида, разведка ошибалась. 

По-хорошему, и Ликвид, и Дед Селл для Ирака были чересчур — здесь справился бы и один Оцелот, отряд целиком был куда более нужен в Афганистане. Но Ликвид упорно отказывался видеть дальше собственного носа и срывал все переговоры с Аль-Каидой — Ликвид ненавидел Аль-Каиду, будучи достаточно недальновидным. Не было смысла посвящать его целиком в план того, как подкосит Патриотов потеря их любимых карманных террористов, так что Солидус довольствовался тем, что он сидел в песочнице у него под рукой, хоть бы песочницей и был весь восточный Ирак.

Как минимум грызня с Блэкуотер должна была его развлекать и избавлять Солидуса от необходимости разбираться с раздражающими перепадами настроения — но, судя по всему, сегодня ему придется разбираться с Ликвидом самому.

У Ликвида определенно были проблемы с башкой, его гениальный мозг, спроектированный такими же гениальными генетиками, в какой-то неуловимый момент лишился парочки незаметных, но несущих винтиков, напрочь сорвав ему резьбу. Ну, справедливости ради, у кого не было проблем с башкой? Дед Селл, его самые доверенные люди, и вовсе состоял из отъехавших выродков высшего класса, но Ликвид даже тут сумел выделиться.

Он был особенным, на самом деле. Конечно, Солидус не был настолько глуп, чтобы позволить Ликвиду об этом узнать: это был самый верный поводок, на котором его можно было удержать. Сумасшедшая гонка Ликвида за первенством была гонкой собаки за собственным хвостом — наблюдать за этим было забавно, пока тебе не приходилось как-то извернуться и ухватить ошейник.

Если это необходимо — ладно. Почему бы и нет. Он сделает все сам.

— На завтра, — отмахнулся Солидус, даже не глядя на секретаря. — Разберись с моим расписанием. 

— Но завтра мистер Эшкрофт…

— Завтра, — отрезал Солидус и кивнул остальным. — Джентльмены. Прошу извинить, сами понимаете, наш главный приоритет — обезопасить страну от террористической угрозы. 

— Конечно, конечно, — закивали Пауэлл и Ридж, суетливо поднимаясь. 

Ликвиду хватило мозгов не фыркнуть, но выражение его лица было более чем красноречивым. О, сегодня их ждет долгий разговор. Он поднялся, чтобы пожать всем руки, даже был так вежлив, что проводил их до дверей. 

Щелкнув замком, он обернулся, сложил руки на груди. Ликвид успел перебраться с дальнего конца стола на противоположный и усесться на его кресло. Ноги он все так же закинул на стол, пачкая теперь не только столешницу, но и разложенные документы. Солидус устало потер переносицу. 

У него не было времени этим заниматься — он был Президентом Гребаных Соединенных Штатов, ему нужно было давать пресс-конференции и отчитываться счастливым налогоплательщикам по результатам бомбежки гражданского населения, открывать больницы, чтобы лейкемичным детишкам было где комфортно умирать, улыбаться на камеры, пожимая руки социопатам, совмещать по выходным гольф с сенаторами, с которыми нужно было договориться и визит в допросную к тем, с кем договориться не вышло. Расписание было чертовски плотным, регулярные сессии содействия самоуничижению его пробирочного брата сюда откровенно не вписывались. 

Хотя может, не вписывались для Джорджа Сирса. У Солидуса Снейка обязательно должно было найтись время для его самого верного сторонника. 

— Сколько раз нам нужно это обсуждать? — тяжело сказал Солидус, проходясь по кабинету туда обратно. 

Он скинул на свободное кресло пиджак, повел плечами, разминая мышцы, ослабил галстук, со стуком положил на стол вынутые запонки и медленно закатал рукава. Белая ткань сорочки обнажила крепкие предплечья: въевшийся загар, выцветшие шрамы. Лоск аппаратчика ему шел, хорошо на нем сидел, но дорогущее сукно  _ Джорджа Сирса _ легко соскальзывало с него, будто пустая оболочка, шелуха. 

Ликвид пришел сюда к такому же, как он. К Снейку.

— Обсуждать что? — нахально переспросил Ликвид, откидывая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз.

Солидус навис над ним, опершись на ручки кресла. 

— Ты не можешь просто приходить сюда, когда тебе вздумается. 

— Но ты же сам сказал, — откровенно издевательским тоном ответил Ликвид. — Как там, главный приоритет? Освободить страну от террористической угрозы?

У Ликвида была отличная реакция — но не лучше, чем у него самого. Ладонь Солидуса сомкнулась на его шее, с силой потянув его из кресла вверх, и рука самого Ликвида тут же опасно сжалась на его запястье.

— Ты являешься не в назначенное время, — спокойно начал перечислять Солидус, вытряхивая Ликвида из грязного плаща, запыленного и затертого до такой степени, что старая форма ФОКСХАУНДа узнавалась в нем с трудом. 

— Ты срываешь мне совещание, — продолжил он, бесцеремонно толкая Ликвида спиной на стол, перехватывая и заворачивая вторую руку, которой тот попытался вцепиться ему в лицо.

— Ты… — почти успел договорить он, но Ликвид извернулся и с силой пнул его в плечо.

Солидус замолчал, тяжело выдохнув. Сорочка была испорчена — грязный след красноватой мосульской пыли остался болезненно четким отпечатком. Ликвид довольно оскалился, глядя на его поджатые губы, закинул вторую ногу на плечо уже целенаправленно, еще раз измазав белоснежную ткань. Солидус сжал руку на его горле чуть сильнее, и Ликвид всхлипнул.

Каким-то образом Ликвид сумел создать себе среди остальных образ полной непредсказуемости. На самом деле, с ним было очень просто — Солидус всегда умел обращаться с детьми. Принимать и направлять в нужное русло искренность их жестокости. Никогда не давать им напрямую того, чего они просят, а делать это вознаграждением за хорошее поведение. 

То, что они были по сути одногодками, никак не меняло ситуацию. Ликвид так сильно застрял в своих стадиях принятия, что размениваться на сложные и многоступенчатые схемы в его случае не было смысла. 

Солидус отвесил ему пощечину. Ликвид дернулся, нахмурился, но тут же проморгался, взгляд приобрел осмысленность.

— Эй, — пощелкал у него перед глазами Солидус, привлекая внимание, недовольно выдохнул. — Илай. 

Лицо Ликвида исказилось в злой гримасе, а потом тут же расслабилось и стало каким-то болезненно открытым и беспомощным. Кто бы мог подумать, что на этого бешеного, который целью своей жизни поставил не признавать авторитеты, так действовало собственное имя. 

Солидус находил это забавным — попытку прощупать слабое место. В начале он пользовался этим только чтобы убедиться, что ошейник затянут на Ликвиде прочно, но потом ему стало действительно интересно, когда и в какой момент что-то с ним пошло не так. У него были все досье на Ликвида, и первые наблюдения из лаборатории Кларк, и отчеты МИ-6, и военные записи, но нескольких лет не хватало — их не было ни на каких бумагах, их нужно было собирать, по кусочкам вытягивая из самого Ликвида.

Порой было неожиданно: однажды он чуть не заплакал прямо под ним, тридцатилетний мужик, почти два метра натренированных мышц, послужной список почти в два десятилетия, его скрутило сухим рыданием, даже не смочив ресницы. Можно было так же привести его в чувство парой терапевтических пощечин, но Солидус был умнее — пара нужных фраз, рука на затылке, и вот Ликвид уже захлебывающимся голосом рассказывает ему в шею какую-то несвязную историю про остров, про напалм, про паразитов, про одну пулю. Их оригинал был неплох — в двенадцать ты должен быть уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы решить самостоятельно, хочешь ли ты умереть от неизлечимой болезни или вышибить себе мозги. Единственное что, в таком возрасте ты обычно не сильно разбираешься, как стрелять в голову так, чтобы сдохнуть наверняка, но это уже твои собственные проблемы.

Солидус никогда не считал того, первого Снейка, их отцом, да он им никогда и не был. Образец ноль, исходный материал. Фиксации Ликвида, очевидно, находили себе лазейки, как обойти эти факты. Зашитый в его гены триггер ускоренного старения, откалиброванный на более ранний срок, чем у самого Ликвида, всегда был досадным минусом. Единственный плюс был в том, что его лицо было удобным рычагом влияния — и в этом случае в том числе. 

Можно было пытаться проанализировать проблематичность их связи, которая со стороны, наверное, имела как минимум несколько уровней ненормальности, но Солидус в этом ничего проблематичного не видел. Ликвид хотел внимания, личного и неограниченного, эксклюзивно для него — секс был простейшим способом это самое внимание предоставить. 

Трахать Ликвида вначале казалось тяжелой обязанностью, эта ходячая персонификация надписи “не влезай, убьет” требовала слишком много усилий. Он даже не был в его вкусе. Но что определенно было в его вкусе — это когда такая неудержимая сила пласталась и плавилась под ним, готовая ради него на все.

Может, и не ради него самого, но какая разница? 

— Упрощу вопрос, какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

— Какого черта я тут делаю? — зло переспросил Ликвид. — Я делаю тебе услугу, кретин. Держу тебя в курсе того, как действительно обстоят дела, вместо того, чтобы слать отчеты, в которые сунет нос даже самая распоследняя патриотская тварь.

— И что, — перебил его Солидус. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я похвалил тебя?

Ликвид набычился, предостерегающе глянул на него.

Конечно он хотел. Но этого он пока не заслужил. 

— Оставь это для своих шестерок, — фыркнул Ликвид. — Лучше сам поясни, что я здесь делаю.

Он повел глазами, указывая на руки Солидуса на своих бедрах, двинул ногой, еще больше пачкая и без того испорченную рубашку. 

Они оба прекрасно знали, зачем Ликвид был здесь. Но так было интереснее, заставить другого это признать, посмотреть, кто проиграет в этот раз. Обычно проигрывал Ликвид — но Солидус был достаточно умен, чтобы не заставлять его жалеть о проигрыше. 

— Ты мне скажи, — пожал плечами Солидус и навалился на него, тяжестью тела разводя ему бедра.

Ликвид высоко вздохнул, потом еще раз, когда Солидус одной рукой расстегнул ему штаны и обхватил ладонью полувставший член. 

— Я не...

Он сбился, всхлипнул. Поразительно, как несмотря на одинаковую базу, тела у них были совсем разные — по-крайней мере болезненная чувствительность Ликвида не шла ни в какое сравнение с его собственной. Солидус притерся бедрами, ощущая растущее собственное возбуждение, задвигал рукой быстро и методично, пока Ликвид не вцепился ему в запястье.

— Я сейчас кончу, — почти испуганно сказал он.

— Я так не думаю, — тяжело ответил Солидус. — Ты помнишь правила. 

Правила — щедрое слово для хаотичных стычек, в которые обычно превращался их секс. Но одно было обязательным, Ликвид не должен был кончить, пока этого не заслужил.

— Да, но…

Но он не сможет сдержаться. Солидус его сам до этого довел.

— Ну что ж, — пожал Солидус плечами. — Значит, ты не смог справиться даже с такой мелочью. Начнем счет заново.

— Нечестно! — взвился Ликвид так, что Солидусу пришлось сильнее навалиться сверху, придерживая его за плечо. — Так нечестно, сукин ты сын!

— Нечестно что?

— Нечестно, если ты меня заставляешь, ублюдок, мы так не договаривались!

Лицо Ликвида искривилось почти что в детской гримасе искренней обиды. Забавно — он никогда не жаловался, сколько бы жестким Солидус с ним не был, но терял все самообладание при перспективе проиграть, обнулить счет в чем-то столь незначительном. Его болезненное эго не могло позволить ему быть хуже — даже в абсолютно нелогичных мелочах.

— Как скажешь, — резко отступил он. — Хорошо, этот раз не будет считаться. Я тебя довел. 

Солидус едва удержал смешок от того, как лицо Ликвида за пару секунд прошло стадии от удивления, недоверия до невероятного облегчения. Он расслабился, но тут же снова снова наморщил лоб, страдальчески заломил брови. Выгнув спину, он кончил Солидусу в ладонь и тут же тяжело опал на стол, будто растекшись по нему. 

— То есть, ты закончил? — вопросительно поднял брови Солидус. 

Ликвид что-то невнятно пробурчал, приподнялся на локтях и потянулся расстегнуть ему ремень, с таким видом, будто делал ему величайшее одолжение. Удивительно — указать ему его место было проще простого, но он никогда его не запоминал, каждый раз зарываясь заново. Вся жизнь Ликвида была гонкой: если соперников не было, его интерес пропадал. С этим было удобно работать, в их случае это была гонка за собственным хвостом.

Солидус шлепком откинул его ладони, бесцеремонно прижал Ликвида за горло к столу. Свободной рукой он одним хлестким движением достал расстегнутый ремень из шлевок, затянул его Ликвиду вокруг шеи, заменяя им ладонь. Ликвид опасно прищурился: импровизированный ошейник ему определенно был не по вкусу, а все свои недовольства он привык озвучивать сразу и довольно громко. Правда, сказать он ничего не успел — Солидус намотал свободный конец ремня на кулак и дёрнул вверх. Ликвид задохнулся от неожиданности, предостерегающе сжал пальцы на его предплечье. 

— Хорошо, — внезапно довольно сказал Солидус. — Хороший мальчик.

Злобное выражение лица Ликвида мгновенно стало удивленным и беззащитным. Солидус едва не фыркнул — от похвалы ему абсолютно сносило башку, на это было почти неловко смотреть. Ликвид что-то промямлил и, пытаясь переключить внимание, снова полез ему в штаны. На этот раз Солидус позволил — даже помог, разложив его бедра удобнее, сжал член в кулаке, двигаясь постепенно и давая ему привыкнуть.

Если по-хорошему, трахать Ликвида сейчас ему не особо хотелось: слишком много возни, слишком много трудозатрат. Трахать Ликвида вообще был тяжкий труд, который хоть и окупался результатом, но требовал железной силы воли и терпения. Под настроение это его развлекало: сейчас это отвлекало от работы, но если уж он что-то начал, это нужно было закончить, полумер он не принимал.

Ликвид со свистом выдохнул через зубы, откидывая голову назад. Светлые волосы растеклись по разбросанным бумагам неровным гало, по щекам пятнами разошелся лихорадочный румянец. Он был красивым — определенно не во вкусе Солидуса, но не было смысла отрицать очевидное, беспристрастность оценок он ценил.

Солидус подцепил его челюсть большим пальцем, оттянул — Ликвид послушно высунул язык, послушно принял то, как он вязко сплюнул ему в рот, все так же послушно принял ленивую пощечину с оттягом, следом еще одну. Голова его метнулась в сторону, на щеке расплылся красный след от удара.

— Молодец, — похвалил его Солидус, уже мягче похлопывая по щеке. — У тебя отлично получается.

Взгляд у Ликвида стал совсем осоловевшим. Он приподнялся на локте и притянул его к себе, лихорадочно зашарил глазами по лицу, поднял руку, вцепившись в плечо. Потом снова высоко выдохнул, страдальчески сведя брови — ну, принимать в задницу насухо определенно было развлечением не из приятных, Солидусу и самому было не особо комфортно, но в конце концов, их секс был вовсе не о сексе, как таковом, физическое удовольствие здесь точно не занимало первые строчки в приоритетах. Он снова намотал ремень на кулак, дернул, придушивая, одновременно резко двинул бедрами вперед. 

Это было уже откровенно неприкрытым издевательством, но Ликвид его заслужил за свое сегодняшнее представление, так что Солидус наклонился совсем близко, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и четко сказал:

— Что бы я без тебя делал.

Естественно, это добило его окончательно: Ликвид снова выгнулся, едва успев зажать себе рот до того, как невнятный поток слов, полившихся из него, стал разборчивым, сжался так, что у самого Солидуса потемнело перед глазами, когда он последний раз вжался в него бедрами.

Тишина на мгновение показалась оглушительной, потом окружающее вернулось его собственным хриплым дыханием, болезненным вздохом, который издал Ликвид, когда он целиком из него вышел. Солидус бесцеремонно отер член ему о бедро, заправился, обошел стол, чтобы налить стакан воды. Ликвид за его спиной выругался, завозился, пытаясь подняться на ноги и привести себя самого в порядок. Когда он поставил пустой стакан обратно и обернулся, Ликвид уже сидел на том же месте, где и в самом начале — по другую сторону стола, на этот раз нормально, расслабленно откинувшись в кресле. Он выглядел на удивление умиротворенным. 

Солидус прошел на свое место, уселся в кресло, не обращая внимание ни на скомканные бумаги на столе, ни на свою испорченную сорочку, ни на широкую красную полосу на шее Ликвида.

— Насчет Аз-Заракви, — спокойно сказал он, будто их разговор ничем не прерывался. — Я видел отчет подрывников. Отличная работа.

— А ты сомневался? — фыркнул Ликвид. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Солидус, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — В тебе — нет.


End file.
